1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having latch springs for engaging with and releasing from a mated complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939 issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Maitani, et al. A conventional electrical connector disclosed in the patent has a pair of latch springs 22 and 22A respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing 21 of the connector. An operating member 23 has a pair of latch releasing cams 23-4 located below angled portions 22-4 of the latch springs 22, 22A. When an operator pulls a pull tab 23-8 of the operating member 23 backwardly, the latch releasing cams 23-4 exert outward forces on the angled portions 22-4 and U-shaped claws 22-1 slip out to release a mated complementary connector. Because the operating member 23 is positioned outside of the housing 21, they are very easy to be damaged when a force is exerted thereon. When two or more such connectors are arranged, a relatively large space is needed between every two connectors and this adversely affects the compact design of an electronic system including such connectors. To overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, an electrical connector is needed which has a pull tab which will not increase the length of the connector, and a better protection is provided to the pull tab to prevent them from damage by an external force.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a pull tab assembled therein for engaging with and releasing from a mated complementary connector; the pull tab will not increase the length of the connector and it is protected from an external force to act thereon whereby a damage of the pull tab by the external force can be prevented.
In order to achieve the object above-mentioned, an electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector includes a main housing, a terminal insert, a pull tab and a pair of latch springs. The main housing includes a bottom housing and a top housing assembled onto the bottom housing, a mating frame formed on a front end thereof. The terminal insert is assembled into the mating frame and has a plurality of terminals received therein. The pull tab received in the connector has an operation portion and a pair of latch releasing portions at a free end thereof. The latch springs cooperates with the pull tab. When the connector is mated with the complementary connector, the operation portion abuts against a surface of the main housing; when the pull tab is pulled rearwardly by gripping the operation portion in a longitudinal direction, the latch releasing portions deflect the latch springs in a lateral direction for separating from a hook of the complementary connector, thereby the connector is released.